


Saving Graces

by Fanficbear



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Almost death, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: Sasuke was called back to the village when Sakura was fatally injured. Tasked with the decision to keep her alive with machines or let her go peacefully Sasuke tells Naruto about how pathetic of a husband he is and that he is too late to make things right.





	1. Chapter 1: Too late

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Tsunade said as she tried looking anywhere other than at the man who was breaking into pieces right before her very eyes. "I-I'll leave you two alone. Whatever your decision is you won't be going through this alone." She told him as she turned around and walked away. 'We all will be going through this together.' The woman thought as she quietly closed the door.

As she walked away her heart felt heavier and heavier with every step. How can she call herself a Sanin when she couldn't even save her own student? Did she grow weaker in the past few years of retirement or was Sakura doomed the moment that poisoned blade pierced her skin? No... Sakura was the only one who would've been able to create the antidote. Tsunade was never the kunoichi Sakura was. Even in her prime…

As Tsunade turned the corner she saw the handful of people who were waiting for news. She could see a variety of different emotions on their faces. Some held hope for a positive outcome, some showed fear and others knew that no matter how many hours or days Tsunade worked on Sakura even she couldn't save their beloved friend. All Tsunade could manage was a solemn head shake. That did it. The ones who hoped for a better outcome fell to pieces and those who knew didn't show much of a reaction. They just seemed numb.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe this was happening he sent Sakura on a B class mission for her first one in a decade, to get her used to being in the field again. He blamed himself.

Tsunade sighed. "He is inside with her. I told him he had two options, he could decide to take her off life support or continue with care but I told him that the likelihood that Sakura would ever wake up is slim to none. Her whole system is being kept alive by the machines. It's just..." She was about to continue but she couldn't she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Working on Sakura for the past seventy-two hours took a lot out of her. Tsunade collapsed on the chair in the hallway. "I advised him that Sakura wouldn't want to be kept alive like this. Just seeing her in that state kills me…" She said slumping her shoulders, looking at the floor.

After a few moments of silence, save for the quiet tears and sighs Tsunade looked up expecting Naruto to go off on one of his passionate rants about not giving up but she could not see the blonde anywhere.

"He went to see Sasuke." Kakashi said quietly.

"Ah." She said in response.

_In Sakura's room._

Sasuke was stuck, almost frozen. He's been in a trance for the past few days, ever since Naruto sent him an emergency summoning that said he was needed back and that Sakura was injured during a mission. When the Uchiha returned he expected to be greatest by his wife admonishing him for worrying and coming back when she was perfectly fine but that wasn't the case. When he returned he was ordered to go to the hospital immediately. He couldn't believe it when Shizune told him that Sakura was poisoned and they may not be able to find an antidote for her in time. He scoffed and pushed behind her and into his wife's room. What he saw shattered his being. There on the bed was his wife who looked so pale that he couldn't distinguish her skin from the bed spread of the hospital. He didn't know what to think. His first instinct was to go into avenger mode and demand to know who did this to his wife. To his Sakura. When Naruto told him that the attacker was dealt with Sasuke powerless. He didn't know how to replace his feelings. He tried to help but he had no talent in medicine. He felt utterly useless.

With each passing day Sasuke felt like his soul was getting weaker and weaker along with his wife's. He always held on to the belief that Sakura wouldn't give up, that she would keep her promise to never leave him alone. But I guess this is his punishment. He left her behind so many times but he never left her for good. He never died on her.

A few minutes after Tsunade told him that there was nothing more they could do for his wife Sasuke let the past few days of overwhelming emotion hit him all at once.

"Why…" He asked softly as he fell to his knees beside his wife's bed and held onto her cold hands. "Tch, I thought you said you would walk this path with me forever. How can you keep that promise if you die and leave me here?" He said out loud as he gritted his teeth as if she could hear him.

"Sasuke?" A voice called out to him.

The man didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Sasuke waited a moment before speaking out. "What do I do Naruto…"

It was quiet for a moment before he heard a noise beside him as Naruto grabbed a chair from the window and brought it closer to his best friends.

"I don't know…" He answered as he sat down. It was the truth. He didn't know. If it was up to him he would never pull the plug. He'd do everything to help whatever part of Sakura there was left but he wasn't her husband. He didn't have the same connection to her as Sasuke did. It wasn't his choice to bare. All he could do was lend a shoulder, act as a crutch for whatever decision the man made.

"I can't tell you what to do. You're her husband. You know parts of her that nobody else does. I'm just here so that you don't have to be alone."

Silence wafted into the room.

"Pfft."

"Hahahaha!"

"S-Sasuke… What the hell is so funny!" Naruto yelled. Crap this is it. The man finally cracked. (Again)

"Look at me…" He started trying to regain some composure. "Fourteen years of being married and I am finally playing the part of a concerned husband. Just when I have to decide whether or not to say goodbye to my wife forever… I'm such an idiot." Sasuke said with a self-deprecating smile. His voice was so soft and emotional that Naruto cringed. "I couldn't even show this level of care to my wife when she was here. What right do I have now when she's dying…"

"Sasuke…"

"Tch, I messed up Naruto… I did everything wrong. I spent more time looking for an invisible enemy when I should've been looking after my family… Why did it have to take losing Sakura to figure that out…"

"We all make mistakes, notice things too late…" Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

"It doesn't mean that we love a person any less if we are a bit late."

"I think I am a bit more than a bit late…" Sasuke scoffed.

"Sakura might not wake up Sasuke." Naruto started but had to stop because of the knot in his throat. "But Sarada is still here. She will need you more now than ever if things don't turn out right… She will need her dad and you will need her. She's the one thing that will always connect Sakura to you no matter how many years may pass…"

"N-Naruto is right…" A quiet voice spoke out from somewhere in the room. The voice sounded strained and foreign to the men. They both looked towards the door but found no one. They then looked back at each other Sasuke was about to ask what was that but when he noticed Naruto's face of utter shock looking passed him Sasuke turned around.

If Sasuke was ever speechless before this would take the cake. There on the bed she has been laying on for the past few days Sakura was staring right back at Sasuke.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto spoke.

When Sakura heard her best friend call her name she gave him the best attempt of a smile she could in her weakened state.

"H-Hai Naruto."

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke drawled out.

"H-Hi Sasuke." She said and then coughed. "Y-You shouldn't have worried so much to come home. As you see I'm fine." She smiled.

Sasuke was so stunned by what she said he couldn't think of anything else to say besides his usual greeting whenever he came home. "Tadaima." He said smiling and laughing with so much emotion as he leaned his forehead against her own.

"O-Okaeri Anata." She responded with a smile.

After recovering from the shock of seeing Sakura raise from the dead Naruto ran out to tell the others that Sakura woke up. Once hearing this Tsunade rushed passed Naruto, knocking him over and into Sakura's room but stopped short when she saw that Sasuke and Sakura was engaged in the purest embrace and act of love she's ever seen. Sakura was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke was holding onto Sakura was if letting go would mean losing her.

Not wanting to impose Tsunade quietly shut the door closed and stepped into the hall way.

"Well done Sakura…" She smiled. Knowing that the only was the pinkette could've woken up by herself was if Sakura willed herself to wake up. The old woman had a feeling she knew why Sakura decided to come back and she had a feeling it had to do with a certain raven-haired Uchiha.

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story I have a second chapter which is all about Sakura's fight to stay, and live. Please let me know in a review or a msg if you would like to see it. :D_

_Chao,_


	2. Chapter 2: Our Saving Graces

_Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Naruto._

Sakura's POV

When Naruto asked me if I wanted the B ranked mission to the land of lightening I didn't think twice. Up until that moment I didn't even realize I missed being on active duty but the idea of going on missions again filled a piece of my heart that was missing. But now looking at the scene in front of me I can't say I am glad I went.

When our team was ambushed my thoughts were so focused on those that were injured that I didn't notice the enemy until it was too late. I remember the feeling as though I am still in those woods on the border with that damn kunai sticking into my side. At times the pain is so real that I look down to make sure it's not there. I know it is a phantom sensation because after all how could a spirit have something sticking out of their soul?

After the initial attack, I had blacked out until I was already in the hospital in surgery. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but after a day I realized that my situation was a lot more grave than I originally thought. I honestly thought that dying and not having a future was the worst that could happen but now I know that's not the case. What's far worse is seeing everyone you care about go through pain. Tsunade was working herself ragged trying to find the antidotes but supposedly failing. Naruto was blaming himself for placing me on that mission in the first place. It was all more than I could bear. Sometimes I wished things would hurry up and that my body would give in so that I didn't have to see this anymore.

It was the second day that things changed. Sasuke came into my room in calmly but I could see all the raging emotions deep beneath his facade. First there was panic, then anger and when Naruto told him that the man who attacked me was dealt with the strongest emotion was breaking through. Sasuke was afraid. I don't think I've ever seen him that afraid, well apart from the time that I had complications with Sarada's birth but that was it.

After Sasuke arrived he sat by my lifeless body trying everything he could to get me to wake up. He tried assisting lady Tsunade and Shizune but after an hour they sent him back to my room claiming that he is doing more harm than good. As the hours passed I saw everyone come and spend time with me. Naruto told me that Sarada and her team were still out on a mission and wouldn't be back until the end of the week and what a relief that was, I wouldn't want Sarada to see her mother like this.

On the third day, I was starting to feel really off, almost hazy, like you feel when you are trying to grasp something in your head but come up empty. I thought it was that I was getting tired, that is if disembodied souls can get tired or my hope was that the treatments were working and I would wake up soon but after Tsunade came in and told Sasuke that as of right now there was nothing more they can do but wait or pull the plug. I realized then that the feeling was the connection to my physical body getting weaker.

I froze when I heard the news. Almost like Sasuke. For a while I didn't know what to do but I suddenly felt this surge of desire to fight, to not give in to this dark cloud surrounding me. I didn't want to die.

I tried everything. I tried using strength to knock over something to let Sasuke know that I was there and I want to fight, I tried yelling, I tried touching him but nothing worked. When I stopped to rest I looked at my husband and for the first time ever I saw an emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it possible that what Sasuke was feeling was desperation?

During these past twenty plus hours I have seen a part of my husband I don't normally see. He looked vulnerable, scared and frustrated. During the hours, we spent together in the middle of the night when Sasuke would talk to me about anything and everything I realized just how much he loved me. When we would be together before he was always on guard in a sense, as if he was trying to keep a good distance away so that it would be easier to leave again but now there was nothing separating us.

Sasuke's voice cut me out of my day dreaming when he came closer to my body and collapsed on to his knees.

"Why…" he asked as he grabbed hold of my hand. I feel it when someone touches me which is the only comfort I have. But what he said afterwards broke my heart. "Tch, I thought you said you would walk this path with me forever. How can you keep that promise if you die and leave me here?"

I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave anyone, especially my family. I didn't want to be the source of all that pain.

"I don't want to! Don't you get it I want to stay by your side forever because that's what we promised!" I yelled out. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Just when I was feeling lost and all alone I felt this intense pull and before I knew it I was watching my hospital room get farther and farther away. "Wait! Please don't take me! My-my family needs me! I need them. Please!" I yelled to whoever was dragging me away but when I looked back there was no one there.

Before I knew it I was lying on the floor of an old home. I cautiously stood up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. To me it almost looked like one of the old homes in the dilapidated Uchiha district.

When Sasuke and I first got married we were thinking about restoring the old district and try to salvage whatever was left but as we entered the area the state of the houses and the painful memories were too much for either of us to bear so before we left he brought me to his old family home, he said he'd always wanted to show me where he grew up and I was honored to have the chance to.

As I was taking in my surroundings I realized that it didn't just look like an Uchiha house but it was an Uchiha house. And not just any according to my memory and the fact that there was a picture of Sasuke's family on the wall it was Sasuke's childhood home, just not missing doors and didn't have holes in the ceiling from years of no maintenance.

"H-Hello?" I called out. "Anyone here?"

Just then I heard a noise, sounded like a bang. Then a moment later a voice called out.

"In here!"

I followed the voice and when I saw who invited me into the kitchen my heart stopped. There in all her glory was Mikoto Uchiha. One of the main influences in Sasuke's life. All my life I've always wanted to meet her and that feeling only grew when I became Sasuke's wife. Maybe there was some good to come out of all of this.

"Sakura. Hello." She said smiling at me as she offered me a seat across from her. Sasuke was right her smile was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It made my heart ache knowing what Sasuke was missing all these years.

"Please my dear sit down I was just making some tea." She said as she returned to the kettle.

"I-." I was about to object when she cut me off.

"Nonsense if a mother has her daughter-in-law over, tea must be present. Right?" She asked smiling once again and I couldn't find it in myself to say no.

After the tea was finished we sat down across from each other and started talking about anything and everything, like stories of Sasuke's childhood. She told me about how she knew how much I fought for Sasuke and how grateful she was that I didn't give up on him. She showed me photos that I don't even remember taking of Sarada when she was growing up.

"You see Sakura-chan when people die they continue living as they always have, just in a different plane. I have watched my son grow up and become that man he is now thanks to you and Naruto just as I have seen my beautiful granddaughter grow up." She said.

After a moment to take this all I realized what this was all about.

"So, does this mean that even though I am dead I will be able to watch over my family still?" I asked.

"Well…" Mikoto started. "You see this is my afterlife, mine and my husbands. Actually, this isn't even mine this is just a figment. I wanted to talk to you before anything is permanent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I brought you here you said you wanted to fight, that you wanted to live for the people you love, right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. I don't want anyone to endure anymore heartbreak. There has been too much already especially in Sasuke's case…" I answered.

"Well we want the same thing. But you need to understand something about my boy first, to better understand him." She said.

"What?"

"Since Sasuke was born he has experienced so many hardships and has carried more anger and pain than a thousand armies could ever bear. He was betrayed by his brother, deceived by his village and hurt by those closest to him. Believe me when I say that he has already gone through hell, and the only time I ever saw peace reflected in his eyes was when he saw you. You are the only reason he is still alive. You Sakura, are his saving grace."

After she told me that I didn't know what to think…

"W-Why are you telling me this…" I asked, not knowing why she decided to share with me something so personal.

"Because I think that he is your saving grace as well…" She answered, giving me a small smile.

"Tell me Sakura, if you had no husband, if you didn't have a daughter you loved more than life itself would you be fighting so hard to survive?" She asked.

It took me only a split second to realize that she was right. If I didn't have Sasuke I wouldn't have Sarada and then besides my friends and my work what did I have?

"Y-You're right. Never in my life had a thought about it like that…" I told her distantly. My only thought was how if this hadn't happened we would still be stuck not knowing each other's feelings.

"I-I need desperately to get back!" I told her urgently. I stood up in my seat so quickly that it knocked over.

"Can you please help me?" I begged.

"The choice is yours Sakura. You need to find the place you want to go to most in the world in your heart and soul and you will be brought back…" She told me.

Nodding my head, I cleared all thoughts apart from my family and my desire to be with them again.

As I was doing so I felt a little light headed, as if I was spinning around and around in my office chair and the next thing I knew my body was feeling heavier than I ever thought it could be, my limbs felt weighted down, my eyes felt glued shut and my throat was scratchy. But even though I couldn't see anything because my eyes were glued shut I could hear voices nearby.

"Sakura might not wake up Sasuke…" The first voice said. I recognized it as Naruto's oh god does it feel amazing to hear it with my own two ears.

"But Sarada is still here. She will need you more now than ever if things don't turn out right… She will need her dad and you will need her. She's the one thing that will always connect Sakura to you no matter how many years may pass…" I heard him continue on.

After a couple minutes of settling into my body again I felt the strength to open my eyes softly and tried my best to join in in the depressing conversation.

"N-Naruto is right." I whispered. God my voice sounds pathetic and my throat hurts like nothing before because of lack of use and lack of fluid. I was only being sustained on IV fluids for the past few days.

After hearing my meek voice the men looked around the room expecting to find another visitor but upon finding none they went back to their usual position. It was Naruto who noticed I was awake first seeing as how Sasuke's head was turned towards Naruto.

When Sasuke realized that Naruto was staring at something he turned around and had a face of pure shock and confusion written across it.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"H-Hai…" I answered. My voice was still sounding weird and foreign even to myself.

After our tearful greetings and Naruto left to tell the others Sasuke joined me on my bed and curled around me.

"I-I was so afraid that I would never see you again…" Sasuke drawled out

"I didn't want to break my promise to you. I wanted to live and watch our daughter grow up in my arms…" I told him.

"Hn. Me too." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my crown.

After a while of comfort silence and warmth I decided not to let another moment go by of not putting our feelings out there, of the truth to why and how I survived.

"Your mother does have the warmest smile." I said smiling as I thought back to my dream or whatever it was of meeting Mikoto.

"H-Huh…"

"Just before I came to I saw your mother. We talked, she told me a lot about your childhood. S-She told me about how she noticed all your pain and she said that when you were in 'hell' she saw that the only time she saw a look of peace on your face was when you looked at me. That I was your saving grace." I said blushing.

It took him a couple minutes to respond.

"Hn. You are my saving grace. You are the main reason I am living the life I am now. Why I have a family again. You are without a doubt my saving grace. And I am sorry it's taken me this long to tell you." He said as he linked his forehead to mine…

"Well it's not too late. We can have a second chance. Because after all you are my saving grace as well." I told him smiling. His only answer was a soft kiss.

_Epilogue._

Sasuke POV

After our moment Tsunade barged into our room to check on Sakura and I was kicked out. But why I will never know. It's not like there is anything I haven't seen before. I smirked.

But in all honesty what Sakura told me back there about meeting my mother I don't doubt for a minute because after all what she said was true. Sakura has always been my saving grace. From the very beginning even far before she assumes.

When I was finally able to come back in Tsunade told us that there is no trace of poison left in her system, that whatever treatment they used worked and that the only reason Sakura took so long to wake up was because her body went through a great deal of stress and needed to recuperate.

After Tsunade left and before Sakura and I could speak a loud bang vibrated throughout the room.

Looking back both of us were surprised to see Sarada panting as she was standing in the doorway.

"Mama!" She yelled and threw herself onto Sakura.

"Ohf. Careful Sarada… Mama's not quite fully healed." Sakura said as she smiled and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-I heard about what happened on my way into the village. Oh, mama I was so scared." She said as she bawled.

"Hai. I'm sorry for worrying you dear." Sakura said looking a little guilty now.

Just before I went to interrupt a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

When the door opened up Naruto came in and offered to take Sarada home for the night.

"No! I want to stay with mom." She pleaded looking up at me.

"Sarada." Sakura called out, grabbing her attention. "Go home with Naruto and tomorrow you can come back. I won't be here much longer maybe a day or so."

"But…"

"Sarada. Go with Naruto." I told her.

"But Papa…"

I sighed and got down to her level.

"Listen. Right now, your mama needs to stay here for a bit longer and I am needed here. You can come back tomorrow and stay all day if you want but for now everyone needs rest." I said smiling and kissed her on the forehead.

"H-Hai papa." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I poked her on the forehead.

After Sarada and Naruto left the room I went back to sit beside Sakura on the chair.

"All day tomorrow?" She asked face palming.

All I could do was smile. We can handle a pent up Sarada later. Now it is time for some much-needed rest.

_Hey guys. Thanks to those who reviewed the story. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for taking the time to read. I finished writing this near midnight so I apologize if its shit. I think it;s good._

_Please let me know what you think and if there is anything, any prompt you would like to see. Feel free to read my other SasuSaku fics and let me know what you think. :D_

_Chao,_


End file.
